<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell to pay by RecliningHorizontally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695305">Hell to pay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecliningHorizontally/pseuds/RecliningHorizontally'>RecliningHorizontally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporal Punishment, Gen, hurt/little comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecliningHorizontally/pseuds/RecliningHorizontally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had known all along that at some point it would be inevitable to run into him again. And he had known that when that happened, he would pay for what he had done. It was the Phantom after all. His father's precious boat! He had known, but he had gladly done it anyway… <br/>Explores the dark dynamic between JJ and Luke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell to pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place somewhere just after the finale and there will be spoilers for that episode. Luke finally gets his hands on JJ, and he'll have hell to pay for taking the Phantom without permission.<br/>Warning: abuse/corporal punishment to be found here so proceed with caution! It gets pretty severe, but to me it's still canon-typical; poor JJ!<br/>As always, you're more than welcome to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story. Have fun reading 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had known all along that at some point it would be inevitable to run into him again. And he had known that when that happened, he would pay for what he had done. It was the Phantom after all. His father's precious boat! He had known, but he had gladly done it anyway…</p><p>JJ inhaled and held his breath for a short while before blowing out the thick smoke. He had been staying over at Pope's since that awful evening. It had been nearly a week, and every time he didn't keep himself busy, the thoughts and guilt and sadness took over. A big part of him was sure that John B. and Sarah were gone for good. Swallowed by the sea. But a smaller part, a stubborn and self assured part, kept telling him that, obviously, they weren't dead. That they had made it through the storm and hightailed it all the way to Mexico. He hoped with all his heart that that part of him was right!</p><p>Pope stuck his head out the window and looked around.<br/>"JJ," he said in a hushed voice, "you can't smoke here, man. If my dad sees he'll flip his shit!"<br/>JJ exhaled loudly and picked himself off of the ground.<br/>"Yeah, I know," he answered and ran a hand through his hair.<br/>"I'm gonna go for a walk," he added then, and Pope raised a brow.<br/>"A walk?"<br/>The blond gave a small nod and twirled another joint between his fingers.<br/>"You know…"<br/>This time it was Pope who nodded and then disappeared back inside when his mom called for him to help her cook dinner.</p><p>The sunset had been beautiful like always. A red and golden color palette, dolphins coming up for air, the calling of the birds. JJ had looked at it, but hadn't seen it. Not really. He was resting his back against an old shack down at the harbor, tears shining in his eyes and the third blunt of the night in his hand. Fuck the world! All the chaos from the previous weeks was spinning in his mind, and JJ closed his eyes. Right now, he'd give anything to be literally anyone on this planet other than himself. A Danish teacher, a Japanese soccer player, or a Mexican drug dealer. Maybe not that last one, but pretty much everything else. Anything to not be JJ Maybank right now!</p><p>The winds picked up as JJ brushed the dirt off his shorts and started walking back to Pope's. He would be forever grateful to that family for letting him stay with them, but their hospitality also reminded JJ of how much his own dad sucked. Just as he was cussing up a storm in his head over Luke, a large hand landed on his back, quickly moving up and squeezing him harshly around the scruff of the neck.<br/>JJ let out a huff as he was immediately shoved up against an old, empty building, and he felt his heart pound in his chest.<br/>"There you are, you little bastard!"<br/>For the first time in a long time, Luke's voice wasn't even slightly slurred, and the fact that he was sober and still this angry made JJ's hair stand on end.<br/>"D-dad," the boy stuttered and swallowed hard, "I-uh…"<br/>"Yea, I bet you aren't too thrilled to see me right now, huh?"<br/>Luke poked his son hard in the chest and wagged a finger in front of his face. JJ's eyes warily followed his dad's movements, knowing full well that a slap or jab could hit him whenever his dad decided to let his hands fly.</p><p>He thought of their last fight. How he had raised that wrench, unsure of whether he would actually use it or not, and those words he had ground out. "I ain't scared of you anymore". Well that was a load of bull! He had definitely felt that they were true at that moment, but the turmoil inside of him right now proved them wrong. He'd probably be afraid of Luke for the rest of his life. And that realization made him both mad and desperate. Mad at fate for dealing him such a shitty hand in life, mad at himself for being afraid, and desperate because he didn't know what to do with those feelings.</p><p>"Where the hell's my boat?" Luke spat and instantly derailed JJ's train of thought.<br/>The teen sucked in a breath and sent his father a quick glance.<br/>"…I don't know," JJ answered truthfully in a low voice.<br/>He supposed the stinging slap that followed was more than predictable, but JJ still flinched and quickly rubbed the back of his hand against the red mark a few times.<br/>"It's gone, dad," he said then and shuffled his feet a little.<br/>Luke was quiet for a moment. Then he grabbed a fistful of JJ's shirt and pushed him back against the side of the house. His left foot hit a pile of branches, fishing nets and power cords. JJ almost lost his footing, but Luke kept his firm hold on him, keeping him upright.<br/>"Gone? Gone! It's the Phantom you're talking about, boy, she better not be gone!"<br/>"Yeah, well she is," JJ stated, anger starting to course through him.<br/>"I needed her for John B and Sarah, so… I took her!"<br/>He looked at his dad, defiantly, and felt his entire body tensing.<br/>Luke's nostrils flared and a dangerous look took over his face. He raised his arm and backhanded JJ across the face so hard that the boy stumbled to the side.<br/>"Arh," he huffed and clenched his fists as he pushed himself up again.<br/>"The Phantom was MY boat, boy. Mine!" Luke roared at JJ, an almost maniacal sheen in his eyes.<br/>Another shove to his chest made the anger spread even more in JJ's body, and he pushed his father back.<br/>"It's not like you were using her anyway, dad!" he yelled, "all you do is pop pills and get shitfaced!"</p><p>Apparently, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Luke growled menacingly and balled up his right fist. He punched JJ square in his ribs and followed up with a jab to the cheekbone.<br/>"Urgh," JJ coughed when the next blow made him crumble to his knees.<br/>He held his arms protectively around his head, so Luke kicked him on his back instead, making him tumble forward all the way down. JJ gritted his teeth as he heard his father grab something from the ground, and he quickly tried getting up on all fours.<br/>The next second, a thin line of white-hot fire erupted across the small of his back, and JJ sucked in a shallow breath. The pure force of the smack made him jolt forward, then somehow almost paralyzed him, making him unable to really move.<br/>"OW!" he yelped loudly as his dad hit him again, this time branding him all the way down on his unprotected calves.<br/>"Dad," JJ gulped desperately, "stop!"</p><p>Luke was working himself into a frenzy, though, and didn't even hear JJ's plea. The impromptu switch caught JJ all across his back, rear and legs again and again, and the teen gasped in pain. Whenever he tried protecting one part of his body Luke just aimed at another, and JJ's breath caught in his throat.<br/>He'd have thought that kicks and punches would hurt the most, but this was an entirely different kind of pain altogether. Punches would momentarily stun and then leave a deep soreness, lasting for days. This kind of pain was angry and fast, leaving immediate, burning welts everywhere. The elasticity of the thin branch made every smack feel like a whiplash, and practically every blow took his breath away and made a wave of nausea roll through him.<br/>All of a sudden, JJ felt the switch break right after a vicious blow to the undercurve of his backside, and with all his willpower he pushed himself off the ground and sucker punched his dad right on the chin.<br/>"You piece of shit!" JJ roared and hit Luke again.<br/>The older man only took a few seconds to recover from the shock of his son clocking him clean in the face. An angry snarl escaped him, and with one hand he grabbed JJ by the back of his hair and slammed him against the house. The boy squinted his eyes a bit at the pain and gritted his teeth.<br/>"Going up against your old man, huh!" Luke roared and slapped JJ across the face with his free hand.<br/>JJ's head snapped to the side, releasing him from Luke's hold on his hair. The sound of the smack bounced off the wall and JJ felt his cheek sting.<br/>"Don't you EVER do that again, boy! Or I swear you'll regret it!"<br/>"FUCK YOU, DAD!" JJ shouted in a shaky voice and pushed the man in front of him in the chest.<br/>A mix of emotions was running through JJ. He was tired, hurt and scared, and it was as if every blow he suffered from his father's hands drained him of a little more energy and willpower. The shove to Luke's chest was more or less his last attempt at getting the man away from him. The beating he had already endured had exhausted him, and he couldn't think of any other time where his dad had been this tough on him. But of course, he hadn't ever taken the Phantom before.</p><p>JJ felt a few tears starting to roll down his cheeks, and he spat on the ground. He couldn't take much more of this without breaking completely, and a small sob caught in his throat when Luke's fist came flying again, this time colliding with JJ's jaw.<br/>"Oomph. Dad, please!"<br/>JJ extended a hand to try and protect himself, but Luke didn't seem to think the punishment was over yet. He shoved JJ down to his knees again, this time grabbing for a length of power cord, and JJ felt his pulse quicken. He knew that those things were supposed to hurt like a bitch from a story Big John had once told him and John B.</p><p>In tune with the first blow, JJ started crying for real.<br/>"No!" he gasped erratically, feeling his body rock a little downwards when the next blow caught him on the shoulder blade with a whistling crack.<br/>He had no more energy to keep the tears from falling, no more energy to fight back. So, he just took it. He groaned with every smack, his breath hitched and shallow, and he felt like that little kid again, completely unable to do anything to stop a punishment his father had his mind dead set on. Luke had started yelling at JJ, scolding and berating him, but JJ didn't hear half of it. It was as if he was starting to slip into an alternate universe where all that existed was pain. No hope, no light, no friends. Just his dad, that fucking power cord and his own aching body.</p><p>Then, out of the blue, a loud thud pulled JJ back to reality. With his heart caught in the throat, he saw his father land on the ground next to him like a sack of potatoes. A red wound shone in the back of his head, blood trickling down his neck. Then a small, metal pipe landed with a clanging noise, and two hands grabbed at JJ.<br/>"No," he exclaimed desperately and tried creating some distance between himself and the person behind him.<br/>"JJ, take it easy. It's me!"<br/>It was Pope's voice, and JJ had never heard anything so soothing before. He turned around and immediately clung to his friend. Tears started streaming down his face, sobs raked through his body and Pope just held him tight.<br/>"It's okay, man," he said again and again and let JJ cry it out.</p><p>After a while, JJ felt his breathing calming down more and more even though an occasional sniffle still made his body shake a little. The two boys were sitting at one of the piers, their feet almost touching the surface of the water. Pope was twirling a small stick in his hands, and JJ stared out into the dark.<br/>"You can't go back to that psycho, JJ," Pope said softly and looked at his friend.<br/>JJ shrugged.<br/>"I know. But as long as we're both living on this island, he'll never leave me alone…"<br/>Pope swallowed and didn't quite know what to make of JJ's words. They had definitely sounded loaded! He thought of the gun and felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach.<br/>"Don't do anything stupid, JJ, okay!"<br/>JJ didn't answer, but just bit his lip. He was so sore all over, the cord marks still warm and burning, and all he could think about was how a father could treat his child like Luke had just done. Never in a million years would he ever do that to his future kids!<br/>"Come on, JJ, let's just go home…"<br/>Pope extended a hand to help his friend get to his feet, and JJ huffed when he carefully got up from the pier. The marks from that stupid switch made walking painful, and he gritted his teeth. Ow!</p><p>The boys slowly walked back while the breeze made the boats rock gently up and down and the cicadas chirped steadily. JJ sucked in a breath when they got close to the old building where Luke had beaten the living daylights out of him. He could see his father on the ground still, and after a little hesitation he made his way over.<br/>"What are you doing?" Pope whisper-yelled, a small part of him scared that JJ was going to snap the man's neck or some other sinister shit.<br/>But JJ just crouched down and placed two fingers on his father's throat. The pulse was steady, and JJ exhaled slowly. The fact that relief washed through him made JJ feel both weak and ashamed. His dad had just whooped his ass, making JJ think that he'd beat him to within an inch of his life, and now he was glad the man wasn't dead! Admitting to himself just now that somewhere deep inside some part of him still loved his father was easily one of the hardest things JJ had ever done.<br/>He thought about the last time he went to the house, and his dad had been so far gone on booze and Ambien that he had thought JJ was a few years younger and had skipped school. The words he had uttered echoed in JJ's head. "You're a good boy, and I love you, son".<br/>The blond took a deep breath and willed the tears in his eyes to go away. As shitty a father as he was, JJ wasn't ready to give up on Luke yet. He had no intention of going back to live in the house, but maybe, just maybe, there was still a grain of hope that the future could become different. Then it was as if all the bruises and welts started stinging at once, and JJ shook his head a little. He turned around and nodded at Pope.<br/>"Let's go home!"</p><p>Phew, this one was a bit tough to write. The fact that some kids grow up with parents like Luke breaks my heart! This was definitely dark and explicit, but I hope you enjoyed it and love hating Luke as much as I do 😊 I really hope they bring him back for season 2. The dynamic between him and JJ is so dramatic and dark, and it would be a shame not to explore their storyline any further.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>